


Count to Thirty

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top!Sam, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: It’s Cas’ first “birthday” as a human, and Sam and Dean are determined to make it a memorable one for their fallen angel.





	Count to Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my August entry for the [SPN Rare Ship Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "Birthday Party" and my prompt was "birthday spankings.” Obviously I had to go smutty on this one ;)
> 
> Notice that I've tagged the fic for underage. If you'd like details, please see the end notes. Those notes do contain spoilers.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr @jhoomwrites to talk about spn, wincestiel, or whatever else :)

“I mean, obviously there’s a cake and presents,” Dean said, writing them down on his palm as he went.

“Don’t forget streamers and party hats,” Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “What, is Cas turning _five_?”

“No, he’s turning _one_. _One year_ as a human. And Cas would _love_ decorations.” Sam waited patiently as Dean tried to come up with some sort of rebuttal. There wasn’t one, but Sam added in his most intense puppy dog eyes just to move things along.

“Yeah, fine,” Dean griped, even though he definitely wrote a few more things on his list. “But I’m not wearing any hats or anything. You and Cas have fun with that.”

“Uh huh.” They both knew damn well that if Cas turned those baby blues Dean’s way and put a hat on his head, Dean would wear it. “What are we making him for dinner?”

Dean shrugged. “Burgers and veggie kabobs.” The eye roll made it all too clear what he thought of Sam’s influence on Cas’ diet. “I’ll hit up the grocery store for the food and decorations. You gonna get the cake?”

Dean had a huge weakness for Cas, but it went both ways; Dean would wear the birthday hats and Cas would insist on a birthday pie. Honestly, Sam found it adorable. Those two were the definition of puppy love. He figured he’d just surprise them both with an assortment of pies.

“Yeah, I’ll stop by the bakery and pick up something for him. Want some beer, too?”

“A man after my own heart. But better get some wheat beers instead of the usual IPAs. Cas likes ‘em better.” Dean finished writing out his list and shook his hand to help the ink dry. Sliding the pen behind his ear, he turned his attention back to Sam. “I think that’s everything. We’ll head out in a bit, divide and conquer, then give Cas the best first birthday party a fallen angel could want.”

“Sounds good.” Sam said drummed his fingers along the kitchen table. “Actually, there is… _one_ other thing I thought Cas might like.”

Dean waited patiently for his brother to go on. “You gonna share with the class, Sammy?”

“Well… Uh… remember how we used to celebrate each other’s birthdays when we were younger?”

_“Slip off your pants, Sammy. Just down your thighs. Perfect. I’m gonna hit you hard, otherwise it doesn’t count. Now bend over. You want my hand or the belt?”_

_“Your hand.” They’d work up to the belt eventually, but this was the first time. Sam was too nervous to ask for more. “Please.”_

_Dean chuckled and shifted behind him. “Alright. Fourteen years old, so that’s fourteen spankings. Plus one for good luck. You ready?”_

_“Yes. Please—”_

_Then the sound of Dean’s hand hitting his bare ass over and over again..._

The memory alone was enough to make Sam’s cheeks flush. It’d started as a joke. Rough housing between brothers and all that. But somewhere around Sam’s sixteenth birthday it’d stopped being “brotherly” and had turned into something else entirely.

Sam had never been so hard as when Dean bent him over his knee and started working him over. There was no way Dean couldn’t feel it, not with Sam’s cock trapped right against Dean’s thigh. After the last smack on his ass, Dean’s hand had lingered before drifting down to tease at Sam’s perineum and then his balls before circling around his cock.

It’d been the best birthday of Sam’s life. The only thing that was better was the following January when it was _his_ turn to have a go at Dean. Dean had opted for a belt, offering his ass eagerly to Sam. That’d been the first time they’d had sex, Sam fucking into Dean’s red and blistered ass until they were both sweaty and sated.

The spankings (and the sex) had become a long standing tradition between the brothers, up until Sam went to college but starting up again with the search for their dad. They’d kind of fallen out of it with the stress of the Apocalypse, but Sam was more than willing to start up again. Especially if Cas were involved…

“You mean splitting a beer I stole from Dad and pretending boxed mac ‘n cheese was as good as an actual birthday cake?” Dean asked incredulously. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna have to pass on that. I thought we were about showing Cas the _good_ parts about being human, not the shitty parts of our childhood.”

“What? Dude, no, not _that_. I was uh… I was talking about… the _other_ thing we used to do." It wasn’t that Sam was embarrassed. Okay, maybe he was. It was more that they hadn't talked about this in years, and saying it out loud made him feel like a sixteen year old all over again. “I thought we could give Cas the... the _full experience_ of what birthdays have to offer.”

It finally clicked. Dean’s expression went from confused to downright giddy. “You think he’d be up for that?”

“Definitely.”

At least he hoped so. Sam had spent a lot of time imagining Cas’ lovely ass bright red, his handprint and Dean’s both etched on his beautiful skin. It’d been a passing fantasy up until Cas had sat them down and said he wanted to be more human. That meant not only exploring his own sexuality (which the brothers were more than happy to help with), but getting to experience things like birthdays and movie marathons.

Putting “sex” and “birthday” in the same conversation was pretty much guaranteed to get Sam thinking about all the birthday spankings he’d both given and received. Considering how rough Cas let the brothers be with him, Sam was reasonably confident he’d be willing to give this a shot.

“Whelp,” Dean said loudly as he very visibly adjusted his pants. “I sure hope so, ‘cuz now that I’ve imagined bending Cas over a table and slapping his ass six ways from Sunday, I’m pretty sure that’s all I’m going to think about while I jerk off for the next decade.”

Sam snorted. “What, like you’d never thought about that before?”

“No, actually I hadn’t. Most of my Cas-related fantasies don’t get much farther than his chapped lips wrapped around my dick. I haven’t gotten around to getting creative just yet.”

Now that Dean mentioned it, Sam totally believed him. Dean was more than willing to try anything in bed at least once, but he wasn’t great about coming up with ideas. Usually he was more than happy to follow Sam’s lead or maybe try something he’d seen in a porno. If Dean were in charge, he’d be perfectly content to blow, jerk off, or fuck each other. All the dildos, plugs, handcuffs, basically any sex toy they had and used had been something Sam had picked out.

“Well let’s get the rest of the birthday stuff taken care of, then we can figure out the best way to bring it up with Cas.”

The brothers sat there all of five seconds before they both rushed towards the bedrooms. Looked like shopping would be derailed until they’d each come at least once.

~ ~ ~

The brothers needn’t have worried about Cas’ reaction; as soon as they broached the topic, he was on board. Although he was skeptical about the whole thing—he’d never heard of such a birthday tradition before and he wasn’t quite sure _how_ it celebrated one’s birth—as soon as Dean admitted they’d done it before, Castiel wanted to give it a try. He didn’t care if it was “normal” for other humans; he cared that it was a Winchester tradition.

Besides, he couldn’t deny his excitement at the prospect of being bent over and at the brothers’ mercy.

On the days leading up to his birthday, Castiel was filled with anticipation. It wasn’t an actual birthday, of course. He’d never been _born_ , after all, and it was impossible to convert the centuries it’d taken for his grace to manifest into conscious thought to an equivalent calendar date. When he’d expressed an interest in having a birthday celebration all his own, it’d taken a while to settle on the right day.

After a lot of consideration, Cas decided to pick the anniversary of the day he’d permanently become human. It commemorated the day he chose the Winchesters over Heaven once and for all, cutting out his grace and severing all ties with his given family in favor of the one he’d chosen. Considering everything, it’d been a huge moment for him and one that he deemed worthy of celebrating.

Honestly, Cas wasn’t even sure what he wanted more: the day of surprise activities that the brothers were secretive about, or the _one_ activity they _had_ shared with him. As the days ticked by, Castiel realized it didn’t matter. Regardless of how the day went, he’d be at the center of Sam and Dean’s attention the whole time. That in and of itself was more than enough for him.

The morning started with a lazy makeout session with Sam while Dean made breakfast. Dean served it to him in bed while massaging his scalp, Sam working over his feet, and Cas was utterly unable to comprehend that he would get _a whole day_ of this sort of pampering.

After breakfast, the three of them drove to the park. It was a tight fit, but they all managed to squeeze into the front seat of the Impala. With the windows down and music blaring over the speakers, Cas got to hold Sam’s hand while resting his other on Dean’s thigh and enjoy the ride.

The park itself was wonderful. There was a lake and bike trails for them to walk along. His boyfriends were completely indulgent of him; not once did they complain when he stopped to pet each and every dog they encountered (and a surprising number of squirrels who seemed curious enough to follow them around). They got lunch from a food truck before Sam announced it was time to head to their next stop.

Cas didn’t know what to make of the flea market. It wasn’t unlike the thrift stores or antique shops they’d visited on occasion, but the atmosphere was more inviting. Simply walking around and exploring the tables with their various offerings was a treat, never mind talking to the people there and shopping.

After a couple hours, Cas was very pleased with his haul: a floppy hat for garden, complete with butterfly pins on it; a ceramic cat statue that doubled as a piggy bank; an old Ham radio; and a bright orange sweater that Dean deemed “ugly” and even Sam raised his eyebrows at, but the material was soft and it looked warm, so Castiel ignored them both and purchased it anyway.

They headed back to the bunker after that. The evening was filled with burgers, beer, both pie _and_ cake complete with candles, and the three of them getting handsier with each finished drink.

After eating, they moved to the war room for board games. Luckily Castiel got to pick the board games they played, and he chose cooperative ones where all three of them worked together to complete a goal. It wasn’t as though he didn’t think he could beat the brothers at a more competitive or strategic game—he could and he has on a number of occasions—but he found the brothers got too competitive. They’d argue and spend too much time trying to take each other out instead of enjoying the game, and Castiel didn’t want anyone getting upset.

He’d almost managed to forget what else was in store for him that night, but after a few rounds of games, the brothers got that look in their eyes. Cas knew from experience what that meant. Sure enough, as soon as they successfully completed their latest game, Dean crawled into Cas’ lap and started kissing him roughly. Two days of stubble rubbed against Cas’ skin as Dean made his way down Cas’ neck.

“You ready for your spankings, birthday boy?” Dean asked as he nibbled on Cas’ ear.

“Yes,” he managed.

When Dean crawled off of him, Dean took one of Cas’ hands and Sam the other. They lead him down the hallway, purposefully walking towards the bedroom the three of them shared. The each had their own separate rooms for when they needed space, but long ago they’d settled into the larger room at the end of the hall. They’d splurged on a huge bed (memory foam, of course), plush pillows, and a few duvets. It was the coziest room in the whole bunker, reminiscent of an actual home, and Castiel loved it.

None of them bothered to close the door. No one would be bothering them.

“You ready?” Sam asked as he placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ forehead.

Afraid words might fail him, Castiel managed a nod. He was rewarded with a pleased smile before Sam ducked down to kiss him more thoroughly. Before it could get too heated, Dean nudged them apart.

“Alright alright you two, back it up. We got plans, don’t we?”

Sam and Cas parted reluctantly. Any disappointment Cas felt disappeared the second Dean started undressing him. Sam soon started helping, and together the brothers had Castiel bare before them.

“Ain’t he pretty?” Dean teased as he squeezed Cas’ ass.

“ _Really_ pretty,” Sam agreed. “Turn around and face the bed for us?”

Cas did as he was told, letting Sam gently guide him so his hands were resting on the bedspread and his ass was raised. He felt exposed, more so because he could feel their eyes on him, and it sent a shiver down his spin.

One of the brothers reached forward to prod gently at the plug nestled between Cas’ cheeks, drawing out a gasp from the former angel. He’d barely had a moment to himself all day, but he’d taken an extra long shower solely to work the plug in.

“Look at this,” Dean said with a hint of appreciation. “He’s already got himself ready for us.”

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

They played with the edges of the plug, twisting and pulling and changing the angle just so. Finally they pushed it firmly back into place. Castiel was disappointed, but he knew he’d get to be filled later. Sam and Dean had never left him wanting before.

“Now, normally,” Sam said from somewhere to Castiel’s left, “it’s one spanking for every year you are, but—”

“But you’re millions of years old, so that doesn’t work,” Dean said.

“And you’ve only been human one year, and that’s not enough to be fun.”

“So…” Castiel swallowed nervously, looking over his shoulder at the brothers. “How many times are you going to spank me?”

Sam and Dean shared a look.

“Well,” Sam said. “We thought thirty would be a good number. Ten for me, ten for Dean, ten for you…”

“Me and Sammy’ll divide them up,” Dean said. He drew a hand down Cas’ thigh, a ghost of a touch that left goosebumps in their wake. “You just relax and enjoy it, Cas. We got you.”

“We’re gonna start easy, okay? And if it gets to be too much, don’t feel like you have to do all thirty. It’s your first time. You let us know if it’s too hard and you need a break or you want to stop.”

“I will,” Cas promised.

“Good.”

“Count to thirty for us, sweetheart.”

They took turns slapping his ass. After each slap, there was a pause for Castiel to count out. At first it was gentle. Teasing and exploratory. Even so, each hit jostled the plug inside of him and Cas found the pleasure/pain to be new and alluring. By the time he’d counted to ten, he could see why they liked it.

Then they started to go harder. This time when one of them struck him, he had to fight the momentum carrying him forward. He stayed firmly rooted to the spot, no matter how much the bed shook. His cock, hard and leaking, smeared precome across his belly. He imagined how red his ass must be. How red it was going to get…

It was still good, but Cas longed for more pleasure to balance out the more intense hints of pain. As if sensing what he needed, the brothers backed off completely. He could hear them shuffling around as they took off their clothes. Occasionally, one would stop what he was doing to spank Cas again. It surprised him each time, and he hissed out the new number as he diligently kept count for them.

Sam climbed onto the bed and pet Cas’ hair.

“You’re doing great so far. Think you can make it twelve more times?”

“Yes… Please…”

“Shhh.” Sam guided Cas’ mouth to his cock, and Cas gladly took all of it into his mouth. He moaned happily as Sam thrust in shallowly, then outright cried out when Dean started teasing him with the plug before abruptly pulling it out.

The bed dipped as Dean positioned himself behind Cas. Cas tried to distract himself by lavishing Sam’s cock with attention, but there was no ignoring the hard slap Dean dealt him at the exact second he slid into Cas. As soon as he felt Dean bottom out, Cas gasped and swallowed around Sam’s cock, drawing out an answering moan.

“Fuck! Hit him again.”

Dean did. Once again, Cas lurched forward onto Sam’s cock.

“Damn that feels good… Keep going.”

Cas couldn’t count anymore, so Sam took over. He kept track of the last ten spankings as Dean fucked into Cas; he didn’t use them all at once, but spaced them out so much that Castiel wasn’t able to predict when the next blow would come. He didn’t just vary _when_ he’d slap Cas, but where and how hard. It left Cas in suspense as he toppled closer towards the edge, and he loved every second of it.

“We haven’t done this in _years_ ,” Dean grunted as he focused his attention on Cas’ prostate. “Sam got too old for it back when he was still in his twenties.”

“Me?” Sam hissed as he used Cas’ hair to guide his head back and forth. “You’re the one who _begged_ me to hit you harder, and then you couldn’t sit in the Impala for two days after—”

“Of _fuck_ , don’t remind me of that or I’m gonna come too soon. I still got three more spankings to give ‘im.”

Dean’s thrusts grew more erratic and the spankings even harder.

“Twenty-eight.”

Cas’ hands clenched at the blankets as he whined pitifully.

“Twenty-nine.”

His ass _throbbed_ , but still he longed for _more more **more** — _

“Thirty.”

The last one was the hardest yet, so much so that the whole bed jolted forward and the headboard rattled against the wall.

Castiel barely had time to process that it was over; no sooner had Sam reached thirty than Dean slipped out of Cas. Seconds later, he could feel Dean’s come hitting his abused ass and hole. It both stung and calmed the bruises forming there, a lovely contrast to the cool air in the room.

Sam fucked into his mouth a few more times before pulling out. He and Dean traded places, and he immediately took advantage of the new position to fuck into Castiel. Dean’s hand was on Cas’ cock, jerking him off while teasing at his balls. When Sam pulled out and came all over Cas’ ass, the _instant_ Cas felt Sam’s come hitting him, mixing with Dean’s, he came with a strangled cry.

Senses overloaded with pleasure, he collapsed onto the bed. Cas was vaguely aware of the brothers kissing him as they took care of him. A cool washcloth. Cream for his sore ass. A bunch of pillows and blankets stacked around him. And then the brothers, one on either side of him, holding him close.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart. You did such a good job. So proud of you.”

“Hope you had fun, Cas. You really were amazing.”

“Thank you.” It was a miracle he could even form words, as tired and blissed out as he was, but it felt important to let them know how much he appreciated their planning and care. “I had a wonderful day, though I think that might have been my favorite part of the birthday tradition.”

“Good. Because Dean’s birthday’s coming up in a few months, and between the two of us, I think we could have a whole lot of fun.”

Cas smiled around a yawn. “Yes. I think we could.”

“Aw c’mon,” Dean whined. “I’m turning thirty-nine. I can’t take that many spankings! Can’t we like… negotiate on the number?”

“We’ll see.”

~~They didn’t. Turned out Dean _could_ take that many.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the underage warning: there's a brief flashback scene with Dean/Sam. Sam is fourteen when they start the spankings and sixteen when he and Dean start having sex.


End file.
